Whatever
by fioleefan1000
Summary: You and the most sexiest vampire king have been going out for awhile but everything changes when he meets Ashley and you decide to do something about it after she dumps her and wants you back. ((sorry if this story sucks))


IM BACK I know...no one missed me :/ but that's cool. Recently, I gotten into a bad break up but I decided to forget about it. Then my ears heard this song and a that when my mind thought of this :D this will be in 2nd person, so im sorry if I do a crappy job at it I've been reading homestuck meanwhile my internet would get back on. Yes...homestuck read if you don't know what it is. Anyway, enjoy and this is in an odd format :/

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME or the song "I Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato

It's been 3 months since he broke up with you. Everyone told you break up with him but you never listened, instead you carried on your life with him. He got so close to you, and you thought he really cared about you. The day on your anniversary you were pretty overjoyed by all the romantic places he took you, that's until he ditched you on the date and let to talk to another. That night you stayed up crying, telling yourself that you'd break up with him right then and there. So that's what you did.

_Its over_

Waiting, you waited for his response. Maybe he would agree to it since after all her did decide to leave you on a very special night.

_What?! Babe please don't do this, I love you_

You never responded instead you fell asleep. You knew he was just saying that, Marshall Lee doesn't really care about you yet why are you with him?

A few days later you both were happy as ever. Held hands, kissed, went on dates and did everything all the couples would do. You felt like the happiest girl in the whole world, you couldn't even imagine your life without him. What else could go wrong? You have the sexiest boyfriend in the whole land of Aaa who loves you. You loved him with all your heart, we was the best well….at least you thought. It was just the start of fall, the cool breezes and rain. Colorful, wet leaves all over the streets and lawns. As you walk to Marshall's house you try and cover yourself as it begins to pour down rain. You were walking over to Marshall's to get something you forgot the other day while you and Marshall spent the day together. He's been such an asshole lately; he doesn't seem to give you the affections he did before. Maybe it just family problems? Or it could be that he just doesn't like you anymore.

That thought makes your smile turn into a frown. If he doesn't then why is he just making it so much harder and not telling you? You shrug it off and didn't realize you were just standing there in the middle of nowhere in the rain...great. You get to Marshall's house and knock on his door, but before you do you hear some giggles. It seems like someone else is here, maybe you should come back later. Before turning away to walk back to the house, the door opens and a white haired girl steps out. She bumps into you, making you fall into the cold water from under the house. "Watch it next time" she snaps, you rolls your eyes and say nothing standing up twisting your hair and squeezing all the water out. "Ashley? What's wrong" Marshall Spoke up, you cross your arms and glance at him. His eyes widen at the sight of you, he begins to slowly walk out of the house. "nothing this little bitch just knocked into me" he placed his arm over her shoulder and you feel very sad all of the sudden but you decide to not show it instead you just walk away feeling the sting in your eyes and your heartbeat rise rapidly. Maybe staying home today was the best option instead of going out.

You decide to pay a visit to your very good friend, fionna the human. Telling her everything always made you feel good because she did in fact listen to you unlike others and turning to her was the best right now after all she did date him before you did. Fionna rubs your back softly but you could sense pure anger towards the boy. "You need to break up with him girl, he's no good for you" cake said purring as she sits on your lap. You smile and nod, whipping your face and eyes. You look at fionna who gives you a slight nod. "She's right you know he did the same with me" _they are right. _You think _this need to end now._

But you didn't listen

Instead he came to you and broke up with you.

Nights of crying and nights of being alone and all you did was blame yourself thinking you did something wrong to deserve this but realizing after...it was his entire fault. But that was all 3 months ago, you are happy now better as ever even.

Today...today was the day. It was the candy kingdom festival and just yesterday you found out Ashley had broken but with Marshall and now he wants you back. You laugh at the thought of him wanting you back; he doesn't want you back at all. Fionna had suggested making a special performance at the carnival and you had a great song in mind to sing.

"Ready?" fionna asks a small grin on her face, you grin and nod "ready as ill ever be" curtains open, the crowd cheers and you stand in front of the mic. with your best friend. Scanning the crowd you spot Marshall hitting on some girl. Shaking your head and rolling your eyes you give fionna a thumbs up and the music starts playing.

"I'd like to dedicate this to a curtain asshole and he knows who he is" you smirk as Marshall looks toward you.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

(Fionna)

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back,

Dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but should've hit that

Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover

Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

As the song end you cant imagine having a better day than this one.

**Bad. I know :/ please leave comments good or bad I accept all.**


End file.
